Most people enjoy eating warm tortillas, bread, rolls, cookies and other savory and sweet breads and bread-like foods. However, if freshly baked or warmed food such as these are left out, they quickly dry out and become cold. In an attempt to keep warm and moist freshly baked and warmed breads and bread-like foods, most people store them in sealed containers such as plastic bags and plastic containers with tight-fitting lids. However, freshly baked or heated bread and bread-like food gives off moisture in the form of water vapor, which invariable builds up in sealed containers and makes them soggy and unpalatable. Given the lack of containers that are constructed to keep food warm and moist, there is a need for such a container that is easy to use and construct and that keeps food warm and moist without allowing it to become soggy over an extended period of time.